


Clothes Make the Man

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Held Down, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: The band's 13th anniversary makes Ruki realize that he has a fetish he didn't know about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Season of Kink challenge at Season of Kink on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki glanced over at Uruha more than once during the interview. He smoothed down the fabric that covered his legs, glad that his new outfit was so long. Uruha was far too distracting - his soft laughter; the deep, calm voice when he replied to the topics they'd been given; the dark hair framing his pale face; the black, pouty lips; and the uniform. Oh, the uniform. Ruki rubbed his hands over the fabric again, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. He'd had no idea it would affect him like this when he'd suggested the theme for the 13th anniversary outfits. Unbidden, images of Uruha standing over him, riding crop in hand and a stern look on his face rose in Ruki's mind. With an almost herculean effort he managed to change his focus to the present.

When the filming of the comment video was over, Kai leaned close. "Are you okay, Ruki?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"You've been fidgeting the whole time." Kai looked worried. 

Oh. Ruki gave him an embarrassed smile. "No, I'm fine, just need to go to the bathroom..."

"Ah." Kai laughed. "Yeah, it's not so easy with all those layers, I'd think."

Ruki just shook his head. Had Kai really not noticed how hot Uruha was, even while sitting right next to him for a few hours? Ruki had no idea how he was going to be able to cope with this kind of distraction until they changed looks again.

**

Ruki thanked the Taiwanese audience, throwing a few water bottles into the crowd, and then got off the stage to make his way back to the dressing room. He threw himself onto one of the empty chairs and gratefully accepted the water one of the staff handed him. The live had gone well, the audience seemed to have fun, so Ruki was happy. There was just one thing that was driving him crazy...

Ruki got up as Uruha stepped through the door. He grabbed Uruha's belt and pulled him close. 

"Fuck me," Ruki growled quietly.

Uruha raised his eyebrows. "Here? Now?" 

"Not here. Too many people running around." 

"Hmm. The hotel?" Uruha suggested.

Ruki nodded. "Keep these clothes on."

"Oh." Uruha grinned. "Okay."

While the others started changing and getting into the showers, Uruha sat down in the corner and busied himself with his phone and did his best to look invisible. It wasn't working on Ruki, but he thought that might be because Uruha was the cause of all his current problems.

Kai went to look for someone who could drive them back to the hotel. He seemed surprised to find Uruha still in his stage clothes when he came back. "Uruha..."

"Hm?" Uruha looked up.

"It's time to leave."

"Really? Oh..." He put his phone away and got up to throw his things into his bag. "I guess I'll just shower at the hotel then."

"Are you okay with that?"

Uruha smiled. "Sure. Why not? It'll be like old times. At least we don't have to sleep in a van!"

Kai laughed. "Yeah, that would be terrible. We deserve better now."

 

Uruha followed Ruki into his room and the door shut behind them. Ruki found himself pressed up against the wall, Uruha's big hand on his chest and his face close enough that Ruki could feel his breath on his own face.

"So, what's this about my clothes?" Uruha asked.

"You look hot in them," Ruki mumbled, his arousal flaring up again.

"Someone has a fetish for uniforms?"

Ruki groaned. "Yeah, maybe. Fuck if I know." He grabbed Uruha's belt again, pressing his crotch against Uruha's thigh. "Or maybe it's just you in this uniform. You complaining?"

"No, not complaining at all." Uruha grinned, then kissed Ruki deeply, making him feel lightheaded from arousal. He stepped away then, licking his black-stained lips. "Now get undressed."

Ruki didn't have to be told twice. He kicked off his shoes, took his jacket off, then pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. His jeans followed quickly, along with his underwear and socks, and he stood naked before Uruha. An Uruha who was the opposite of naked. Ruki stepped closer, his eyes roaming over Uruha's uniformed body. Uruha pointed to the floor, and Ruki knelt in front of him. 

Uruha slowly opened his trousers, and the sound of the zipper sent a small shiver down Ruki's spine. He knew what Uruha wanted. As soon as Uruha pulled his half-hard cock out, Ruki leaned forward and took it between his lips, playing with it with his tongue. He moaned softly as the length grew in his mouth, hardened, lengthened, until it filled his mouth completely. It was one of the best feelings he knew, and it drove him crazy with lust. He started sucking in earnest - lips gliding over the shaft, tongue teasing and wriggling. Ruki glanced up at Uruha and the sight almost took his breath away. The look of pure pleasure on Uruha's face was beautiful, his face framed by his dark hair, pale face contrasting against the black fabric of the uniform, and the buttons were shining in the light from the lamp. 

Uruha opened his eyes and their gazes met. "Ah," Uruha whispered, "you like this, don't you? Like sucking my cock?"

Ruki nodded and kept going. He grabbed hold of Uruha's belt, feeling the stiff leather in his hand. Thoughts of what it could be used for came to Ruki's mind, whippings, being tied up... He moaned again as his brain produced far too sexy images, turning him on even more. God, if he'd known how hot this would be, he'd have demanded they do a uniform look years ago!

"You look good on your knees." There was an edge to the look in Uruha's eyes that caused butterflies to erupt in Ruki's stomach. Uruha's fingers tangled in Ruki's hair, and then pulled Ruki's head back and off Uruha's cock. "But I think you'll look even better on your back with my cock inside you," Uruha growled. 

"Fuck," Ruki whispered, a little surprised that Uruha seemed to enjoy the role so much. 

"Yeah... Get on the bed." Uruha pulled him up and pushed him backwards to lie down on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. Uruha let the fingers of his hand brush lightly down over Ruki's body, stopping short of his hard cock. "Mm, this excites you... You're a kinky boy, Ruki."

Ruki sucked his breath in at the touch. "Nothing new," he managed. "Always have been."

"Lube?" Ruki pointed to the toiletry bag on the bedside table. "Want my cock?" Uruha asked him as he pulled out both lube and condoms from the bag. "Yeah? Tell me." He flicked the cap of the tube open.

"Want you," Ruki whispered. "Want your cock inside me."

"Mhm? How do you want it?" Uruha squeezed lube over his fingers. 

"Deep. Hard..." Ruki's own cock was throbbing as he thought about how soon he was going to get the cock he wanted so badly. He moaned when Uruha pushed a slick finger into him. It wasn't what he wanted the most, but it still felt good, and he knew it was just the beginning.

"That's not a lot of detail," Uruha said as he started to pull his finger out. "Maybe you're not as into this as I thought..."

"No! Don't stop!" Ruki reached down for Uruha's hand. "I need you to fuck me. I want your cock inside me, deep, want you to fuck me hard, until I can't remember where I am."

Apparently pleased with Ruki's response, Uruha pushed his finger back into Ruki, along with another, stretching him further. "You've been watching me since we started wearing these outfits." It wasn't a question, and Ruki just nodded. "You've wanted me to fuck you for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Ruki whispered. Uruha twisted his fingers, forcing a moan from him. "Please... You're so fucking hot." He rubbed his hands over his chest, teasing his nipples, then slid one hand down towards his crotch. "You make it hard to think..."

Uruha laughed softly. "Don't think then, just feel." After a few moments, he withdrew his fingers, and Ruki groaned with disappointment. Uruha tore the condom packet open and Ruki's eyes didn't stray from Uruha's hands as he rolled on the condom. Another squeeze of lube later, Uruha had Ruki's legs draped over his shoulders and pushed slowly into him.

When he was fully sheathed inside Ruki, Uruha leaned forward and took Ruki's wrists in his hands, pinning them down on each side of his head. "You're mine now," he whispered, sending a shiver down Ruki's spine. 

Folded double and pinned down on the bed, Ruki could barely move at all. Uruha's cock stretched him, filled him, teased him with its promise of pleasure. He felt powerless, overwhelmed by Uruha, but it just made him more aroused. "Yes," he replied. "Take me, use me."

"Bold words," Uruha purred against Ruki's lips, nipping at them lightly before kissing him deeply. "You might regret them." 

"Never." Ruki pulled against the grip on his arms, just to see if Uruha would let him go so he could wrap his arms around him, but Uruha just grinned. 

Uruha pulled out, slowly, almost all the way, and then snapped his hips against Ruki's, making Ruki moan loudly. After that, he set a fast pace, fucking Ruki hard and deep. The fabric of Uruha's uniform rubbed against Ruki's naked skin with every thrust - a reminder who was in control. Uruha's hair swung over Ruki's face, tickling his cheeks, and Ruki strained his neck to reach up to kiss him again. 

"Yeah... take me," he murmured against Uruha's plump lips. "Fuck me." Uruha just moaned in response.

The pleasure grew, spreading through him like wildfire, and Ruki could feel himself getting close. He clenched around Uruha, wanting to feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of Ruki's arse. "Please," Ruki whispered, not quite sure what he was asking for. "So close." Uruha let go of one of Ruki's hands, and Ruki pushed it down between them, desperate to stroke his cock. 

It didn't take very long before Ruki's toes curled, a sensation like electricity rushing through him, and he shuddered, coming hard between them. Uruha thrust hard into him, making him see sparks behind his eyelids, and then came to a stop, panting above Ruki.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, they smiled at each other. "Wow," Ruki whispered. "I should have told you weeks ago."

Uruha chuckled and rolled off him, pulling off the condom and wrapping it in a few tissues from the box on the bedside table. "Yeah, you really missed a few chances."

Ruki groaned. "Damn."

"Maybe I should steal away this outfit," Uruha mused. "Keep it for more fun in the future, now that I know how much you like it."

"Steal the hat too, and you can interrogate me about whatever you want some time." Ruki was certain Uruha would find some way to torture him with pleasure...


End file.
